Through The Times We Spent Alone
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

In one Saturday afternoon, a couple sat on a couch in their living room. Looking nervous and guilty. Their son, sat across them. He was looking at them, no, he was glaring at them furiously. The room was filled with silence until their son broke it.

"I want you to explain everything about this thing to me!" he said, pointing an old looking brown envelope on the table.

The wife glanced at her husband as he let out a sigh. "Tadashi, we will explain this thing to you. But please, calm down first," his father said.

"How can I calm down when I found out my parents have been hiding _this_ _thing_ for my entire life?!" Tadashi snapped at them.

"Tadashi, we're sorry," his mother whispered weakly. A tear fell to her cheek.

Tadashi clenched his fists, "Sorry? After all these years, that's the only thing you want to say to me?! Explain this, now!"

His father took the envelope from the table and took out a paper from inside. From his face, the father felt sad, hurt, regret, and other feelings he couldn't tell. He read what was written there. Tadashi tapped his foot, waiting for him to read it out loud. With a heavy feeling, his father finally read the paper out loud.

"We, Tomeo and Maemi Hamada, who signed this paper, put our second son up for adoption. We give up our parental rights, and let whoever wants to adopt him gets the parental rights. If someday we find him or meet him again, we will not ask him anything as his birth parents. Anything that is against his will. And we will not demand anything regarding him as we already give up our parental rights."

When Tomeo finished reading the paper out loud, Tadashi shouted at them furiously, "How could you do that to him! And me! What had he done to you that made you put him up on adoption like that?! You knew I have always wanted a sibling! Now I found out my parents have been hiding the truth about having a second child and put him up on adoption behind my back for years! How do you think I'm feeling right now?!"

"Tadashi, we're very sorry. At that time, we only wanted one child. Even if we had another one, we wished to have a daughter. But we regretted that decision," Maemi said between her sobs then cried with her face on her hands.

"Your mother is right, Tadashi," Tomeo said, "We regretted everything about putting your brother on adoption like that. I admit, we were really foolish back then. Didn't even think what would happen after that."

He knew his parents regretted their decision. But they couldn't turn back the time. It had been done years ago. Even with their deepest regret, they couldn't have his little brother again. The little sibling he always longed for.

Tadashi let out a shaky breathe, trying to hold his anger, "So, where is he now?"

"We don't know Tadashi. When we tried to look it up, the adopter didn't want to be found. So, we don't know where he is now. Or who he lives with. We tried to ask for his first name at least, but they didn't let us know because we already signed up that paper," Tomeo told him.

Not only he lost his little brother due to his parents' reckless decision. He didn't even know his own little brother's first name as well. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter. He slammed the table and rose up from his seat. His anger raised and the blood in his head boiled.

"I hate you! I really hate you!"

Tadashi stomped out from the living room. He could hear his mother's cry, but he didn't care. He went to his room and slammed the door shut. It let his parents know how mad he was at them. He sat on his bed with a painful look on his face.

 _A little brother._

Since he was very little, Tadashi had always wanted a sibling. A little brother to be exact. He felt really lonely. All of his friends had siblings, whether older or younger siblings. He always felt jealousy to those who had siblings and not growing up as an only child like him.

Every night, he always wished for a little sibling. A little brother. Someone who he could love, care, and protect. Someone to play together and share his toys with. Someone to teach everything he knew. Someone who could save him from his deep loneliness.

Those things he wished for his entire life, were all shattered to pieces. Maybe, if their parents didn't tell him to clean up the attic that day, he would never find out the truth they had been hiding from him for years. He loved his parents dearly. Sure, he hated them for hiding that truth from him. But the anger he was feeling torn him apart.

 _He needed some time alone._

So he got up, took a duffel bag and put some clothes and underwear into it. After he zipped his duffel bag, he took all the money he had saved and put them into his wallet. When he was done, he grabbed the bag and took his moped key. He walked down the stairs and went to the garage where he parked his moped. He knew his parents might come to the garage to stop him from leaving, but he didn't care.

He drove his moped away. Going somewhere he didn't know. To avoid his parents. To have some time alone. To calm himself down. And trying to not getting swallowed more by the loneliness he had felt for years.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Should I continue this? :3 I'm following a friend's advice to step away from the stories I don't feel to continue soon to clear up my mind. But somehow it always ends up as another multiple chapter story. *sighs* Anyway, I may write one more part. But please don't make a high hope for it ( '-').**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

It should be a day where he could just lay down and sleep all day. But that Saturday, Hiro had to go to help with the upcoming new-students orientation in SFIT. He was appointed as one of the organizers for that event by the school dean, Professor Callaghan. As one of the best students there, he couldn't help but should be ready for things like that. Especially when he was one of the two youngest students there.

He put his backpack on one of his shoulders and walked downstairs. He saw his mother who was putting down their breakfast on the table. He smiled and greeted her, "Good morning, mom!"

She looked up and gave him a bright smile, "Good morning, Hiro! Your breakfast is ready. Want me to pour down the chocolate sauce?"

"Yes, please!"

She giggled and poured the chocolate sauce over his pancakes. He sat on his chair and put his backpack on the chair next to him. They ate their breakfast in silence. They didn't want to talk while munching their food. They could choke.

He stared at his mother. The woman who raised him since he was a baby alone for years. Yes, she was his adoptive mother, not his birth mother. She adopted him when his parents put him up for adoption, just right after he was born. He found out about this fact four years ago when he was ten.

He accidentally found his adoption paper on a bookshelf in her room. He was really shocked when he found out he was just an adopted son. No wonder his mother always looked sad when he asked about who his father was. She was never married, so he didn't have a father. He was hurt, but he demanded for the truth from her after all.

Even though she was as shocked as he was back then, she told him about the truth. Apparently, his parents were Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. They put him up on adoption because they didn't want to have another child at that time and even if they had another one, they wanted a daughter. She tried to convince them to take care of him since he was also their child. But they didn't. They still put him on adoption, not even wanting to hold him for once nor giving him a name.

Knowing that, she immediately adopted him as her own son. She wasn't married, but she wanted to have a child, and she couldn't let her nephew live in orphanage, so she chose to adopt him. She could get him so easily because she, Kasumi Takachiho, known as Cass, was Maemi's little sister. She raised him as her own son since then. And she gave him a name 'Hiro', meant 'generous', so he would grow up as a generous person despite on how bad other people would treat him. Such a beautiful name she gave to him.

After hearing her story, Hiro didn't really know what to feel about his parents. He might be mad, but they were his birth parents and he couldn't bring himself enough to hate them. And he felt grateful that she adopted him, letting him live a good life with the love and care he never got from his parents. Even though Cass was actually his aunt and not his mother, he didn't care. He still called her 'mom'. Of course, it made Cass really happy.

He remembered she said his parents had another son, so he asked about him. His mother said he had an older brother who was four years older than him. His name was Tadashi Hamada. She didn't know how much he had grown since they already moved out from the house she knew. But when he was little, his older brother was a nice kid. Even though he was still little, he cared a lot for others.

 _And he also loved robots, just like him._

Since that day, Hiro asked his mother to make another part of room for Tadashi. He said one day, Tadashi might sleep there, even just on weekend. His room in the attic was big enough for two beds. He pleaded and pleaded until she gave up and granted his wish. There was a part in his room he never used, so they put another single bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf there with a divider to separate their part of room.

When they were done, Hiro hugged her tight and thanked her for everything. Cass said she would do anything to make him happy. With just saying that, Hiro already felt happy. He made a promise in his heart to always do good things that would make her proud. She wasn't his birth mother, but she would always be his mother no matter what.

"By the way, what's for dinner tonight?" Hiro asked after he finished the last bite of his pancakes. Cass hummed, "I don't know. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have your special spicy chicken wings? I'm craving for that right now," he said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. Tomorrow is Sunday. At least you wouldn't have to worry about the effect after that," she chuckled.

"Yup! Ah, I better go now. Being an organizer means I shouldn't be late, even just for preparation."

Hiro stood up and put his backpack on his shoulders. "Wait, Hiro. I made your lunch earlier," she rose up from her sit and took a bento from the kitchen table. "Here you go," she said as she gave the bento to him.

Hiro smiled at her. He always loved the food she made for him. They were always delicious. "Thanks, mom. See you later!" Hiro said and walked downstairs after giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful on the way, sweetie!"

"I will!"

He went outside and closed the door behind him. He sighed and looked up to the clear sky above. He wondered what his big brother was doing right now. He knew he never met him even just once. But he really missed him. He really wanted to meet him, hug him, and make up with the things they had missed for their entire life.

' _I hope I'll get to meet with you someday, big brother.'_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Yup, this is from Hiro's point of view! And I want to tell you, I still don't know if I should make them meet each other or not. But maybe I won't to avoid another unfinished multiple chapter stories to finish, lol. So I'll just leave it here for now~**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Two hours. In two long hours, Tadashi had driven his moped aimlessly. He had nowhere to go. He didn't have any idea where to go when his mind was so cloudy. He wanted to go somewhere, where his parents would have no idea where to find him.

He had quite a lot of money from his saving to rent a room in a small motel. But staying in a motel meant spending a lot of money faster that would force him to go back home. While he wanted to go back home, he still felt furious by the fact that his parents had been hiding something that big for most of his entire life. Heck, he was even sure his parents would never tell him if he hadn't found that old envelope. The thought of it made him even felt the blood in his head boiled.

When he was waiting for the traffic light to go green, his eyes caught something. A place. It was a small café. The café looked homey and cozy. For an unknown reason, his heart was telling him to go there. He hesitated at first. But in the end, he listened to what his heart said and drove to the café.

Tadashi parked his moped outside the café. He looked at the plank, it said 'Lucky Cat Café'. He carried his duffle bag on one of his shoulders and walked inside. He looked around and saw the surrounding was even more homey and cozy. 'Maybe I can rest here and grab a coffee to figure out where to go,' he thought.

As he reached the counter, a woman came out from somewhat looked like the café's kitchen. She walked to the counter and greeted him, "Welcome to Lucky Cat Café, may I take your order?"

Her voice sounded like something he heard before. But he had no idea where or when. "Uh, yes. I want to order an iced cappuccino and a slice of strawberry pie."

"Alright. One iced cappuccino and strawberry pie. Dine in or take away?"

"Dine in, please."

"Okay. Name?"

"Tadashi."

Upon hearing his name, the woman seemed frozen on her spot. Her eyes widened as she gazed up and looked at him. It felt like the woman was staring deeply at him. And it made him nervous. He was confused.

Just when he wanted to open his mouth and ask her if something was wrong, the woman spoke up first, "Tadashi?"

"Y-yes..?" he answered in question. And seemingly hesitant as well.

"Oh my God, Tadashi!" she exclaimed as she got out from the counter and hugged him. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw you. You're already this big! Uuuuhhh, I really missed you!"

Okay. He was even more confused now. "Uuuh, I'm sorry. But, do I know you?"

She pulled away and said, "Oh, right. I'm sure you didn't remember about me. It's me, Aunt Cass. Your mother's little sister."

His mother's little sister? Aunt Cass? He studied the woman in front of him. Short brown hair, green eyes, Asian heritage. She did have a resemblance to his mother.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. "Ah, you're the aunt mom and dad talked about! The one who loves to cook and bake, right? I'm sorry, though. I really didn't remember about you," Tadashi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aunt Cass nodded understandingly, "It's alright. You were only four the last time I saw you anyway. You have a big duffle bag there, are you going somewhere? Or on your way home?"

"I'm thinking about going somewhere. A lot of things in my mind. But I don't really have somewhere to go at the moment."

"I see. How about you go upstairs and enjoy you coffee and pie there? The café will be closed in three hours so you can wait there while relax and maybe watch the TV."

Tadashi thought at her offer for a while. He really didn't have anywhere to go anyway. And she was really nice to offer him to relax and enjoy his order. "Thanks, Aunt Cass. By the way, how much should I pay for my order?"

She waved her hand in front of her and showed him the stairs, "Nah, don't bother. It's on the house. Just go upstairs and turn left. You'll see the living room there. I'll take your order once I'm done with it."

Tadashi nodded and walked upstairs. He looked to his left and he saw the living room. So, he walked there and took a seat in one of the two couches there. He took out his phone from his jeans and checked it. There were forty five missed calls and thirty seven messages from his parents.

All of the messages were about them asking where he was and answer their calls and messages. Looked like they were really worried about him. Tadashi snorted as he put his phone the coffee table in front of him. He didn't care if they were worried about him. He's still really mad at them for shattering his dream to have a sibling of his own. He then heard footsteps and turned to see his aunt bringing his coffee and pie.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. Sorry for bothering you and taking your time."

"It's alright. You're my nephew after all. Just wait here, okay. I'm forcing you to stay for dinner tonight."

Tadashi smiled at her, "Dinner would be nice."

Aunt Cass smiled and nodded, "Well, I'll go back to the café. Wait here until closing time. There so many things we need to talk. I already missed everything from you for fourteen years. So I'm not gonna miss it again today!"

He chuckled a little. "Okay. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better be, mister. Or I'm going to roast you for dinner tonight," she threatened him playfully with a small laugh while going downstairs.

What a funny aunt he got there. So, he met her when he was four. No wonder he felt like he ever heard her voice before. Although he didn't remember her, she still remembered about him. What a coincidence.

 **-oOo-**

It was almost closing time when Tadashi suddenly got bored. He stood up and walked to see the surrounding around him. The house wasn't that big, but the atmosphere could make anyone felt welcomed, cozy, and could relax without any burden on their shoulders. There was also a fireplace, which not so many still have it in that era. The kitchen area looked minimalistic but comfortable-looking enough to enjoy cooking and baking things there. The dinner table and chairs were placed not far from the kitchen counter.

He turned his gaze to the walls. There were some photos hanging on the light green walls. He stepped closer to take a good look on those photos. Those were photos of his aunt, along with her pet cat and a boy with messy black hair. He looked like around teen age, like around twelve or thirteen, maybe.

He wondered who that boy was. Looking at the photos, it seemed like the boy was her son. But it drew another question in him. If she had a son, then why didn't she hang her husband's photo? He also thought he never went to her wedding before, or maybe he did when he was too little to remember.

The other thing was, he felt intrigued with the boy. Messy black hair, warm brown eyes, a small gap on his front teeth. When he looked closer, the boy didn't seem to have any resemblance with Aunt Cass. Maybe he did look like her, but only a little bit. The more he stared at the boy's photo, the more he felt like the boy had more resemblances to his mom.

Tadashi shook his head. There was no way his aunt's son looked more like his aunt, who was Tadashi's mother, than the boy's mother, Aunt Cass. That wasn't the weirdest part. The fact that he felt this longing feeling when he stared at the boy's photo was the weirdest thing he felt. He had never seen his cousin before. But then why the hell he felt that longing feeling toward the boy?

He took out his hand and brushed the boy's face in the photo with his thumb. Another thoughts filled his head. He wanted to know who the boy was. He wanted to know why he felt that longing feeling for that boy. He wanted to know why he felt the urge to meet the boy as soon as possible.

He pulled his away from the photo and clenched it on his chest. He was wondering on why he felt that way. And he wished to find out the answer soon. He sighed as he dropped his hand to his side. His gaze never left the boy's photo and whispered something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hey cousin, who exactly are you?"_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: A..ano.. I don't know why I have this urge to make another chapter for this ( '-'). But I really wish I could finish this one,** _ **at least**_ **! By the way, this chapter is unedited.**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

"Uuugh, I'm tired," Hiro muttered under his breath, slumping down on his swirl chair. He stared at the papers in his hand. They were all the things he and other organizers needed to do for the upcoming event. There were only ten organizers who got appointed by Professor Callaghan, including him. But the preparation seemed to take longer than they originally though.

His lab door swung opened. Judging from the steps, he already knew who the owner was. "How is it going with your part?"

Hiro turned his swirl chair around, "Need some changes to do. How about your part, Karmi?"

The girl, Karmi, shrugged, "Same. My part is kinda a mess. We need to fix some things because if we don't, all of our hard works will be a disaster."

"Man, never knew being an event organizer in such a famous college would be this hard and tiring," Hiro groaned.

Karmi was his best friend in SFIT. Both of them were the youngest students there. Hiro joined SFIT at the age of thirteen, while Karmi joined at the age of fifteen. She saw him as a rival at first, treating him like an enemy. But soon, after she saw how similar they were, she opened up little by little. And now, they were best friends.

"At least the guys in your team can cooperate. Those in my team? Ugh, it makes me wondering on why Professor Callaghan even chose them," she said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Hiro raised his brow, "What happened?"

Karmi crossed her arms and grunted, "Slacking off, being a lazy ass, and even make more messes, they didn't even do things as planned. When I told them to work with their part, you know what they said? They said 'Just because you're the youngest here, you can't order us to do things like you're the boss!'. The funny part is they didn't know Professor G was behind them when they said those things to me."

Both of them smirked, and then they barked a laugh. "Honestly, you should do that more often. And next time, let me watch the whole scene," Hiro said.

"We'll see," she smirked again. "Anyway, are you done for today? It's almost 4 pm. Wanna go buy some ice cream before going home? I'm craving for a fresh berries ice cream today."

Hiro hummed, "Sure. I think it's a good reward for the day. Besides, can't make you grumpy on your period."

This earned him a sharp elbow on his ribs, "Who said I'm on period?!"

"Ooww! Every time you were craving for something, you were always on your period. And don't give me your wrath, please!"

"Ugh! Just pack your things and meet me at the lobby in ten minutes, genius boy," Karmi told him as she walked outside Hiro's lab. "Aye aye, ma'am!" Hiro saluted at her mockingly. Karmi only snorted at him before closing the lab door.

Hiro swirled his chair back to his table and read the planning paper in his hand one last time, "Well, maybe I should consult about this thing with Professor Callaghan next time."

 **-oOo-**

The weather was a bit chilly when they walked outside. Summer had ended and they could see yellow and orange coloured leaves along the road. The ice cream shop van was parked in the SF Park. Today, Karmi was being nice enough to treat him an ice cream and told him to just sit down and wait on one of the empty bench. And so he did as he was told.

While he was waiting for Karmi, he saw a pair of siblings playing together a few meters away from where he sat. Brothers. They were playing catch-the-ball. There were times when the boys laughed together, and once the little one fell and the older one walked to his little brother hurriedly, checking if his little brother was injured or not. But overall, _they looked happy_.

Hiro watched them enviously. His eyes painted a little sadness in them. He also felt something inside, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. It was like envy mixed with something else. Longing? He didn't know.

"What's with that face?"

He turned his head and saw Karmi stood beside him before she sat down next to him. She gave him his favourite chocolate mint ice cream. Hiro took it from her hand and thanked her. But his eyes turned back to the brothers as he started licking his eyes cream. He stared at them silently. And this didn't go unnoticed by Karmi.

"Are you thinking about your brother, Hiro?" she asked.

"W-what? How did you know?" he was surprised to hear Karmi knew what he was thinking.

Karmi snorted, "How many times should I tell you that you are like an open book when it comes to something like this?"

"I guess you're right," Hiro sighed. "Yeah, I'm thinking about him."

"What are you thinking?"

Hiro paused for a while. Karmi was his best friend. And she knew about him being adopted and had an older brother he never met somewhere on earth.

"I was thinking," he started slowly, "How it feels if I really grew up with him. I mean, I know I have a brother and he lives somewhere with my birth parents. It would be nice if I grew up with him by my side. My whole life would be different. But at the same time, I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?"

"I'm sure he doesn't even know I exist. Mom said he was four when I was born, and there is a possibility he didn't remember anything about having a little brother years ago since my parents didn't even want to raise me that time."

He looked up and his gaze was back to the siblings in front of them again. He stared at them with sadness in his eyes, "Is it selfish of me, if I wish my brother knows about me and wants to meet me even just once? Is it a selfish wish if I want him to treat me like his little brother? I want to know how it feels to have an older brother. Well, I do have an older brother. But I never knew how it feels to have him by my side. Playing together, sharing things, spending times with each other. Sometimes I feel like I'm too selfish to even think that way."

"Hey," Karmi put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. He turned his gaze and saw the gentle look on her face. "It's not a selfish thing. You have the right to feel that way. Even wish to have him by your side. I know I'm not an expert when it comes to this kind of thing. But I'm pretty sure, if by any chance a miracle happens and he finds out that he has a little brother, he would go and search for you like his life depends on finding you.

And once he finds you, he would surely hug you tight like there's no tomorrow. What's more, when he finds out you're already in college, and let's emphasize the 'studying in the famous San Fransokyo Institute of Technology', he would tell you how proud he is to you. Just, don't be sad and stop thinking it's a selfish wish."

Karmi was never really good with words. But when Hiro listened to her words, he felt the burden in him lessened. She was right. It wasn't selfish of him to think like that. He had the right to wish anything for him, including his brother.

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks, Karmi. Your words made me feel better."

She was a bit surprised by the hug, but returned it anyway and smiled too, "You're welcome. Just don't be sad again. I don't ike seeing my friend sad." Hiro pulled away and nodded. Karmi smacked his arm playfully, "Now, finish that ice cream, or I will make you treat me ice creams for the rest of the month!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied mockingly. And she snorted again before finishing her ice cream.

While he was finishing the remaining of his ice cream, Hiro thought to himself. It would be nice if a miracle really happened and by some coincidence, he met Tadashi. It's okay if he met him as a cousin. He just wanted to meet him and maybe, had a close relationship that made people think they were brothers. Yeah, that could work. He looked up to the sky that was turning into soft orange color.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Please, just this once, let a miracle happens to me."_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Sooooo, I made Karmi as Hiro's best friend here. Since they are the youngest students in SFIT and both have a little difficulty to make friends due to their genius brains. This chapter feels kinda boring for me. Maybe because I'm saving something for the later chapter. But I'm thinking about something sad for the ending? I don't know, let's just see where I'll be going with this one.**

 **I won't promise a fast update. Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

"I hope I didn't make you feel like leaving you here to rot."

"Aaargh!" Tadashi screamed and turned around. His Aunt Cass was there behind him, and she seemed startled by his scream as well. Oh well, he was really shocked when she suddenly appeared behind him so no one should blame him for that. "Oh, it's just you, Aunt Cass," he let out a breath in relief.

She blinked at him, then she realized something. "Oh, sorry, Tadashi. I didn't mean to scare you like that. What are you doing here?"

"I was just bored, so I started to look around the house and I was looking at these photos until you suddenly appeared," he smiled sheepishly.

Aunt Cass chuckled, "Well, then. Let's sit and talk." She pinched Tadashi's cheek before walking to the couch. Tadashi followed her behind and sat on the other couch. "Now, tell me everything about you that I have missed for fourteen years!" Aunt Cass said, seemingly eager to know.

"Well, nothing much, really. I just graduated from high school. Dad is working for the government as one of the most trusted scientists. While mom is a doctor in North San Fransokyo Hospital now."

"Where do you live now? Your parents suddenly moved when you were four. And I wasn't able to contact them since I broke my phone and lost all the contacts I had that time. I guess moving out from my old apartment to this house is also the reason I lost contact with the three of you."

Tadashi leaned his back before he answered her, "We live in North San Fransokyo. In Sabu-ji District. I think I remember when we tried to visit you around ten years ago. But the landlady said you already moved out. Mom tried to ask other relatives but no one had your number."

"When I bought my new phone, I also bought a new number. And I hadn't seen any other relatives since then. Including Maemi and Tomeo. So no wonder nobody knows about my whereabouts." She paused as she studied her nephew, "You've grown up a lot. You really look like your father when he was young. Just wait until you grow a moustache and wear a glasses. I'm sure everyone would think you and your father are twins.

They laughed together at that. Tadashi thought it might be true. Still, it's still a long way before he looked exactly like his father anyway.

"By the way, Aunt Cass. I didn't know you have a son. How old is he?" Tadashi asked.

"He's fourteen. Guess you also missed a lot of things about me, Tadashi," she said with a teasing tone.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. But I'm glad that I'm able to meet my long lost aunt here."

"What a coincidence to meet my long lost nephew here. I wonder what kind of dream I had last night," she replied with a grin. "Oh, yeah. Why are you bringing such a big duffle bag with you? You said you want to go somewhere but don't know where to go. Is something happened?"

The look on Tadashi's face suddenly turned dark. Thus, made Aunt Cass worried about him. "Tadashi, what's wrong?" she asked in whisper.

It took him a quite something before he swallowed the lump in his throat and answered her, "I..I just found out about something that makes me really mad today."

"Found out about what?"

"I was cleaning the attic when I stumbled onto this old looking brown envelope. I read the paper inside and found out about them putting their second child, _my little brother_ , up for adoption as soon as he was born. Can you believe that?! I wished every night that I wasn't an only child and years later I found out that I actually have a little brother! Worst of all, I couldn't even meet with him because they didn't know where he is now!" he told her angrily.

The anger he felt was so great that he didn't realize he shouted at his aunt. Aunt Cass didn't make a comment for this. She could feel how her nephew was feeling. With something that big, he had the right to be mad at his parents. Especially now she knew Tadashi wished to have a sibling.

"I see. So you've found out about that," she said with a low voice.

Tadashi snapped his head when he heard her response, "You.. also knew about this?!"

Aunt Cass nodded, "Yes. I told them it was their child and I tried to persuade them so they would raise the baby and not putting him up for adoption. No matter what happened, he was still their son, their flesh and blood. Even though I knew they only wanted to have one child only, or at least a daughter to complete the family if they had another child, I still tried to change their mind. But they didn't and still put the baby up for adoption."

Hearing his aunt explanation made him both relief and disappointed. He was relieved that Aunt Cass tried to make his parents keep his little brother and raise him. And he felt disappointed to know that their parents didn't want to and still put him up for adoption. He had a little hope that she knew where his brother was right now. Only that he didn't dare to ask that question because he was scared with the answer he would receive. He hung his head, staring at his shoes with sadness.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass called.

"Aunt Cass, is it wrong of me, if I want to have my little brother back? I know he already has a family somewhere. And maybe, he already has a good life with his new family. I just.. I just hope that.. I could meet with him. Even just once. I guess it's impossible when no one knows where he is right now," he told her with a hoarse voice, somehow looked like he was trying to hold back his tears.

He felt a hand tapped his shoulder. He gazed up and saw Aunt Cass smiled at him. Tadashi was confused. He wanted to know why his aunt was smiling at his distress. But her expression was unreadable for him.

"It's not wrong, honey. It's not. I know how you feel right now. To see the little brother you never knew existed and wanting to meet him. Trust me, your brother also wants to meet you," she said gently.

There was a spark of hope in his eyes the moment Aunt Cass said those words to him. "He.. wants to meet me, too? Wait, you.. you know where he is?" he asked with a lot of hope in his voice. And to answer him, she only smiled and nodded her head.

She suddenly rose from her seat and walked to the wall where her photos were hanged. She took one and walked back to her seat. Once she sat down, she put a framed-photo on the coffee table, just right in front of Tadashi. Tadashi looked so dumbfound at her action. He looked at it to see it was a photo of her son.

"Why did you put this photo in front of me, Aunt Cass?"

Aunt Cass' eyes softened, "I'm sure you know who he is."

The answer only made him more confused. He knew who that boy was? Well, of course he knew. The boy was his aunt's son, his cousin. Then, why did she say that? Suddenly, something hit him hard.

"Don't tell me..that.. he's my…," Tadashi choked as he tried to say the word.

"Yes," Aunt Cass said, "He's your brother."

Tadashi didn't know what to say, nor what to feel. He immediately took the photo and staring at it as his thumb caress it. He felt happy, and confused. He was happy that the longing feeling he felt for the boy was a sign, telling him that the boy was his long lost little brother. At the same time, he was confused. The boy was his aunt's son. So, how could it be possible?

Unless…..

He looked at his aunt, "Aunt Cass, did you.. adopt him?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to have a child, but I also didn't want to marry anyone. So, when your parents decided to put him up for adoption, I immediately signed the adoption documents. It was easier for me to adopt him because I was related to him. Before I got him legally, I wanted to let your parents know. But it turned out they had move out to somewhere else."

She paused for a while. "When I finally got him, I found out that they didn't even want to hold him when he was born. I was so angry that time, thinking how they could be so heartless like that. So, I told the staffs that I wanted my name as the adopter remained unknown. I bought this house so I could have a bigger space to raise him and run a café so I wouldn't have to put him in day care while I worked."

After hearing her explanation, Tadashi finally felt more relieved. He was glad that his little brother was adopted by Aunt Cass. And it seemed like she had a great job taking care of his little brother. Even though she was all alone when she raised the boy. At least now he knew, his little brother was in a good hand.

"Can I know his name?" Tadashi asked.

"His name is Hiro. Means generous. I want him to grow up as a person with a generous heart," she said.

He smiled at the name, "Hiro, huh? You picked up a really good name for him, Aunt Cass. And you said, he wants to meet me. So, he knew about me? And the adoption thing?"

"Yes. He accidentally found the adoption document. I didn't have the heart to lie to him, so I told him the truth. Gratefully, he didn't feel really bothered by the fact that I'm not his birth mother. Only that I knew he was sad to know his birth parents didn't want him.

But, he said he's happy that he has a big brother and he even said he wants to meet you someday. Don't you think it's funny about how small this world is that makes us meet each other again after years of losing contact by this strange coincidence?"

"You're right. Thanks, Aunt Cass. For adopting and taking care of my little brother. I can't even express how grateful I am to you. really, thank you," Tadashi said softly.

Aunt Cass could see the light on her nephew's face back. He looked _happy_. This made her didn't regret her decision to adopt Hiro even more. The brothers would finally meet each other. Speaking of Hiro, they heard the door downstairs being opened and closed, followed by a really familiar voice to Aunt Cass.

"I'm home!"

Both of them turned their heads toward the stairs. Hiro had come home.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

"Aunt Cass, is that him?" Tadashi asked, he needed her confirmation that it was indeed his little brother downstairs.

Aunt Cass' face beamed, "Yes, Tadashi. It's him."

Tadashi's breathe was caught in his throat as he saw a boy's figure appeared from the stairs. It was him. That messy hair and warm brown eyes, just like what his little brother looked like in his photos. It was Hiro, his little brother! He was finally able to meet his little brother!

Hiro saw his mother sitting on the couch. And it seemed that he also noticed Tadashi's presence. "Oh, you're having a guess. Sorry to disturb you, then," he said.

"No, no. Don't worry, you didn't disturb anyone," Aunt Cass assured her son.

Suddenly, Tadashi stood up and walked toward Hiro. Hiro tilted his head and stared at the unknown guess in confusion. It was even more confusing when the guy stopped right in front of him and pulled him into his arms all of sudden. The man was hugging him so tight. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, he felt really comfortable in the guy's arms.

Hiro pulled away and asked, "Who are you? And why did you suddenly hug me? I think I've never seen you before."

Tadashi realized his action drew confusion in his little brother's mind. So, he put his hands on Hiro's shoulders and smiled gently with teary eyes, and then he finally said it.

" _Hiro, it's me, Tadashi. Your big brother."_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I think I will put this one on hiatus for a moment which I don't know how long. I want to finish all of the remaining chapters before I update another chapter to make sure I can finish this story. I think I will write two or three more chapters. Or maybe even one? I don't know.**

 **While I don't want to end this story with a sad ending, but I still want to make something sad for this story. This chapter is out fast because Big Hero 6 The Series starts airing in my country on May 25, which means it's TODAY! Yeeaayyyy for me! But no, I guess I will wait till it airs in US too. I feel it's not fair of me if I can watch it earlier on TV but my friends must wait till next month (even though some of us have watched some episodes with someone else's help, lol).**

 **Anyway, until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Through The Times We Spent Alone**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: All these years, Tadashi always feels lonely. Wishing every night that he's not an only child. But what he finds in the attic one day makes him furious to his own parents. What does he find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Silence.

No response coming from Hiro. He just stared blankly at Tadashi. No word. No movement. Nothing.

It made Tadashi felt anxious. A lot of questions running inside his head. Why didn't Hiro respond when he said he was his big brother? Didn't he want to see and meet him? Aunt Cass said Hiro wanted to meet him, so, why didn't he say anything?

'Is it a mistake to tell him I'm his big brother like this? Or, did I say something wrong?'

"…..What..did you just..say..?" Hiro asked in whisper.

"I'm…your big brother..?" Tadashi answered in hesitance.

Hiro didn't say anything more. Tadashi felt a slight disappointment inside him. He thought Hiro would be happy to see him. But it seemed he was wrong. He averted his gaze away sadly, taking a step back away from Hiro.

A soft whimper was heard. Tadashi turned his eyes to Hiro again and he saw tears falling down on his cheeks. Seeing that, Tadashi's disappointment turned into a panic one, "Aah! Hiro, why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?! Did I-" before he could finish his words, a pair of small arms wrapped around him.

The sudden movement made Tadashi stumbled and taken aback a bit. His eyes grew wide, looking down at the owner's arms. Hiro was crying. And he was also hugging him. Clinging desperately onto him.

He wrapped his arms around Hiro's small body. Unknown to him, he started crying, too. Along with his little brother in his arms. He didn't care about the dampness on his shirt. He didn't care about the bad thoughts he had in mind earlier. All he cared was his little brother.

Aunt Cass only stared at them from her seat. The gentle smile on her face showed a hint of happiness. She was happy about the fact that the brothers could reunite after being separated for years. If she didn't adopt Hiro as her son that time, maybe the brothers wouldn't be able to reunite like this. Or worse, not only they wouldn't meet each other, perhaps Hiro would never know he had a brother all along. She wiped a single tear from her eye, still watching the touching reunion.

They broke the hug. Hiro looked up to Tadashi and told him between his sobs, "Big..brother..I..I've always..wanted..to meet you.."

Tadashi tried to smile. But the tears wouldn't stop falling. He wiped Hiro's tears with his thumbs, "Oh, little brother. You didn't know how much I wished this time would come true."

Once again, they trapped each other in their arms. Embracing the feeling of having each other back. Trying to fill the gap that had separated them years before.

 **-oOo-**

"Wow. You're already this big. I never had the chance to hold the baby you," Tadashi pouted.

"You can hold Mochi if you want," Hiro said, pointing at the fat calico cat Aunt Cass was petting at the moment.

"Can't I just hold you?"

"No. I'm not a baby anymore."

While Tadashi pouted, Hiro rolled his eyes playfully. Aunt Cass chuckled at the brothers, "Alright, boys. Enough. Anyway, since you have nowhere to go, how about staying here for a while Tadashi?"

It caught Hiro's attention, "He's staying here? Wait, what do you mean he has nowhere to go?"

"Oh, well. That's the thing you need to ask him by yourself," Aunt Cass said to Hiro, then she turned her eyes to Tadashi. "So? Do you want to stay here, Tadashi? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to go anywhere when you just found your brother again."

Tadashi's eyes beamed, "Yes, if you two don't mind. Besides, I think there are a lot of things for us to catch up."

Aunt Cass clapped her hands happily, "That's great, honey! I'm sure Hiro there is happy to know you're staying here for a while." The young boy looked down, trying to hide his shyness, "Ye-yeah."

His little brother was happy that he stayed. The thought brought a smile on his face. "I hope you don't mind if I use your couch to sleep while I'm staying here, though."

"What? No, no. You're sleeping on a bed. I won't let you sleep on the couch!"

"So, you have a guest room I can use here?"

"While I do have a guest room, but no. You're not sleeping there either."

Okay, Tadashi was really confused now. His aunt didn't let him sleep on the couch. And he wouldn't sleep in the guest room, either. So, where was he going to sleep? Aunt Cass noticed his confusion.

"Hiro, why don't you show Tadashi where he's going to sleep? You can talk to each other while I'm preparing our dinner. You requested a special dinner this morning, remember?"

"O-okay…?" Hiro sounded stammering. Tadashi tilted his head. He could see a hint of red on Hiro's cheeks. He was wondering if his little brother was being shy about something. "Come on, Tadashi. I'll show you your room," Hiro told him as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

Tadashi grabbed his duffle bag and began to follow Hiro. They walked to another stairs that lead up to another floor. When he reached the end of the stairs, he noticed something, "Wait, isn't this the attic? And is this your room?"

"Yup. I wanted a bigger space for my room so I asked mom to let me claim this room. Sorry if it's a bit messy. I only clean up my room once a week."

Tadashi nodded understandingly. "So, where will I sleep? Are we going to share a bed?"

"Wh-what?! Of course not! You have your own bed you know."

There was another hint of red on Hiro's face. Maybe he was really shy. It was their first time meeting each other anyway. He was sure Hiro would ease up soon.

Hiro walked to another part of the room, Tadashi followed him behind. "That's where you're going to sleep," Hiro told him, showing the room behind the paper divider.

Tadashi looked around the small part of the room. There was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, even a trash bin. It's like the room was prepared for someone to occupy. But, prepared for who? They just met each other that day, so it was impossible if it was prepared for him. Unless…..

"Hiro.. is this my room?"

"Well, you're going to sleep there, so yeah, it's your room."

"No, no," Tadashi shook his head, "I meant, this room looks like it has been here for a long time. A well prepared room in fact. Did you prepare this room…, for me?"

Now, Tadashi could see his brother being nervous after he asked that question. Was it wrong to ask him that?"

"Yeah, this room's prepared for you. In case we meet someday, which we finally met today, and you want to stay here for the night, or on weekends," Hiro told him while fidgeting with his fingers.

That made his heart warmed. His little brother had wanted him long since before he even found out about him. Tadashi pulled Hiro into another hug, "Thank you, Hiro. You don't know how much this means to me." Hiro was a bit surprised. A smile appeared on his face and gave Tadashi a hug, too.

"Okay. Now, just put your clothes into that wardrobe. Do you bring any toiletries with you?"

"Eeerr, no." Tadashi smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think of bringing any toiletries with me. I thought about staying in a motel for a while before coming to the café."

Hiro shook his head, "Good thing you got into the right café. It saved you from spending a lot of money for staying in a motel. Unless you're rich enough to buy the motel."

"Well, we're not that rich. But I do always save some money from my monthly allowance for emergency."

"That's thoughtful. Anyway, just do what I said and get some rest. I'll go to the store nearby to get you some toiletries to use. See you in a bit!" Hiro said, walking down the stairs without waiting for Tadashi's response.

Tadashi could only stare until Hiro was out of his sight. He let out a breath. Seeing the room that had been prepared for him for years drew a smile on his face. He was wanted. Just as much as how he had always wanted Hiro in his life.

He couldn't wait to see him again and hear his stories. He bet Hiro had amazing things happened in his life that he could tell him.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Took me long enough to finish this chapter. I have this one half written so I tried to finish it while I still have to mood to write. And as much as I like angsty fics, but I like happy and fluffy fics, too! Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter for this fic!**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
